


breaking through this haze

by TransNoahMaxwell



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Touch-Starved, anyway this is smut, i literally hate that theres no tag that doesnt imply obsernoah, so like. dont read if ur under 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransNoahMaxwell/pseuds/TransNoahMaxwell
Summary: noah's been on his own so long. its not good for a touch-starved guy





	breaking through this haze

When white ebbs away from his glasses, and his body goes lax, like a puppet with the strings cut, Noah knows he’s got Kevin back. He surges forward, wrapping his arms around Kevin, and subsequently being pulled closer. His chest feels ready to burst, as he tries to get closer, to dissolve against Kevin’s skin like dandelion fluff. 

He’s trembling, brought to his knees, and Kevin’s arms encircle him. Noah feels a hand on his chin- warm, soft, human- tilting his head up. He lets it happen, keeping passively still, until kevin brushes their mouths together, kissing him slow and sweet, his other hand stroking small circles on Noah’s back. Noah whimpers against Kevin at the kiss, the touch, everything he’s been missing for upwards of a month. 

Tears roll down his cheeks, and Kevin softly brushes them away. “Oh, Noah.” He sounds so relieved to be here, but so worried. 

Noah just nuzzles into him, breathing his scent deeply, unwilling to get any further away. He’d been without love for a month, and he couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t. “Kevin. Fuck, Kevin.” He breathed, and Kevin’s hands went up to his hair, gently slotting their mouths together for something passionate, and Noah swallows a moan of relief, as their tongue slide against each other. 

Without memory of moving, Kevin’s on top of him, laying slow kisses across and between his collar. Noah keeps a hand in his hair, encouraging his actions with small pants of breath and cried-out words. The rug beneath him would definitely give them rug burn, or make them uncomfortable, but they were already locked together, unwilling to pull away, even for a second.

“Kevin, please.” His name is whimpered, and dropped from kiss-red lips like a fruit pit, and Kevin’s heart stutters in his chest, tripping and spilling, overfull. 

“What do you need?” He asks automatically, eager to please. 

“You. I need you. Please.” Noah begs, and he has him. Kevin attacks his neck with renewed gusto, angling his body. 

All Noah ever had to say was that, and Kevin would gladly surrender to him. Finally, after what seems like ages, they shed their layers, and move together, synchronizing. 

Noah wraps his bare legs around Kevin’s waist, and looks up at him with a grin, that face that Kevin loved. His heart beats in his throat, as he intertwined his hand with Noah’s, “You look amazing. I love you.” 

Noah kisses him again, and nuzzles him, “I love you too. I’m ready.” 

Kevin pushes in and it’s biblical, Noah’s chest presses against Kevin’s, as he gasps, and his breath stutters to a halt, the man above him gets adjusted, and gently scrapes his teeth down Noah’s jugular.

He waits for Noah, as he always does and always will. Finally, Noah gives him a shaky nod, and he rolls his hips, stifling a groan with a deep intake of air, while Noah seemed to melt even more, letting his eyes fall closed.

With every thrust, he presses a kiss against flushed skin, and whispers praise into Noah’s ear. Noah makes small, muted noises, and wraps his arms around Kevin. There’s something charged in the air, between the light sound of skin on skin, and their little harmony of noises, it shocks them both, sending electric sparks through them.

They wholly trust each other in that moment. Noah and Kevin, intertwined on the floor of some house in Florida. Noah and Kevin, childhood friends. Noah and Kevin, lovers. 

 

Sex does kind of look like dancing.


End file.
